vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krika
Summary Krika was created from Antidermis alongside the rest of his kind by Mata Nui as a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization dedicated to protecting the Matoran Universe and filling it with life in the form of the Rahi. Krika was one of the few Makuta to oppose Teridax taking control over the organization, but after being outvoted he changed his stance to support him. However, he secretly saved Miserix from execution, and continued to suspect the worst from Teridax, knowing that nothing good would come out of it if he succeeded. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Krika, the Makuta of the northernmost Northern Continent Origin: Bionicle Gender: Male Age: 100,000 years old Classification: Mutated Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight with Crast, Makuta Physiology, Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn things intangible, and objects and beings that are rendered intangible for long enough will cease to exist), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses that can infect mechanical or biomechanical beings, or create new Rahi), Absorption (Can absorb others and take on their traits, even in his Antidermis form), Corruption (Types 2 and 3; Makuta can infect Kanohi with Kraata, and seventh-stage Kraata can do this from a distance), Heat and Laser Vision, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Krika is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the Matoran Universe and read the minds of the strongest Toa), Teleportation, Immortality (Type 6) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Makuta have elemental power surpassing that of the Toa Nuva, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, and they can fight against Toa while holding back. Krika should be comparable to Spiriah, who is superior to Roodaka), can ignore conventional durability with many of his powers Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) or at least Class M (Roodaka once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand). Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, his immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. Stamina: Extremely high. Krika's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Manga fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers (His minimum range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) to Hundreds of Kilometers (His Power Scream can be heard from anywhere on Mata Nui) to Planetary (Krika can teleport across the Matoran Universe) with his abilities Standard Equipment: *'Crast:' The Great Mask of Repulsion. It allows Krika to repel others; when active, opponents cannot touch him, as they are simply propelled away by the power of his mask. He can use this to fly by repelling the ground, though it cannot be used on more than one target a time. *'Nynrah Ghost Blaster:' A special projectile weapon. The Nynrah Ghost Blaster allows Krika to take control of any mechanical object he fires at, even the mechanical parts of biomechanical beings. Intelligence: Like all Makuta, Krika is intelligent, possessing a deep, natural knowledge of the Matoran Universe and its workings. In addition, he was one of the only Makuta to suspect Teridax's true intentions. Weaknesses: Due to his mutation, Krika can no longer Shapeshift, and cannot use many of the Kraata Powers. He lost control of his density power, and to remain tangible he must absorb heat, which he absorbs from the air and other living beings. If he was to remain intangible for too long and lose control, he'd eventually cease to exist. He is also vulnerable to light. He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Abilities Makuta: Krika is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created at the beginning of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. Although once a biomechanical being, Krika has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Krika possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. Due to his mutation, Krika lost access to many of his Kraata powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Density Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mutants Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7